Forget and Face the Consequence
by honeydrips
Summary: Lemon! That's about it. One-Shot. Smut. Kinda attempted a plot, Not a good one. I hate summaries! Its a lemon OKAY! just read and review3


**A/N: Hey my lovely readers, long time no see! Missed me? Well After like what 3 months (oh jesus I'm sorry) I finally wrote something! So enjoy(:**  
**Disclaimer: Even after so many months I still don't own Twilight more specifically Emmett :'( but he's my wish for 2011 :)**

"Hey babe", I said walking into the living room and sitting down next to Rosalie.

"Fuck off", she hissed.

"Damn Rose what the hell did I do to you?" I asked wrapping my arm around her. She got up and clearly she wasn't kidding and I did something.

"Alice what did I do?" I called.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Rosalie screamed going up the stairs.

I stayed on the couch and thought of what I could have possibly done to make her so mad. I ran out of the house and straight to Bella's house.

"Emmett?" she asked confused when she opened the door.

"Is Edward here?" I asked. Edward appeared next to her.

"You messed up big time", he shook his head. "You forgot your anniversary, again."

"Shit!"

"Say that again. She's really hurt."

"What do I do?"

"I've never messed up that much", Edward laughed.

"Maybe because all you do is watch her sleep."

"Bye Emmett", he said closing the door on me.

I left back towards the house and arrived to find everyone gone except for Rosalie who was locked in her room.

"Babe", I knocked on the door. "Please Rosie I'm really sorry."

"Get away Emmett", she sighed.

That was a clear invitation inside. I pulled at the locked door removing it off its hinges and walking in. She was laying down on the bed, I sat down next to her.

"Rosalie, I know I made a mistake. I shouldn't have forgotten our anniversary."

"Yeah Emmett, again! You forgot it again! How could you do this to me? Is the day we got married mean nothing anymore?"

"Remember on that day where I promised I'd love you forever?"

"Isn't that the reason we should be celebrating? What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm saying I don't need one day to love you. I love you every single day of every single year we are together. I forget the specific day I told you but that doesn't mean I forget to love you. Baby you know I do", I leaned into kiss her lips and for a brief moment I thought she would diss me. But instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer towards her. "Does this mean we're still going to celebrate?" I smiled looking into her eyes.

"I want to celebrate so hard that I won't be able to remember that you forgot."

"Oh baby, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't remember your own name."

I leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped me.

"But first a little pay back."

"Oh yeah and what is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused and curious.

She winked at me flipping me over so she was on time. Her finger tip trailed from my lips down my shirt before she tore my shirt off. She snapped the button off my pants and carefully lowered the zipper.

"Ready?" she smiled an evil grin as she removed my pants.

"For what exactly?" I asked as she slipped my boxers down.

"To suffer."

"You sound too confident. How are you going to do that?"

"Watch", she said gripping my dick in her hand.

I was already hard but I got stiffer in her grip. I laid back and enjoyed her touch. I felt her lips on the head of my dick and looked down to see her looking up at me. I grabbed a grip of her blond hair as she took my shaft deeper into her mouth.

"If this is your idea of punishment babe, I wont be behaving anytime soon", I groaned as I got closer to releasing. "So close baby. Oh fuck yeah", I said I as she took me all the way in her throat. Suddenly she pulled out. I jumped up looking at her in shock. "What the fuck!"

"Told you I'd make you suffer", she laughed.

"You're cruel. Now what you're going to leave me with this hard on?"

"You still haven't made it up to me", she pouted.

I gripped her shoulders laying her on the bed. I hovered over her.

"Seeing you in this position Rosey just gets me all excited. So helpless and wanting me so badly."

"Emmett stop talking and start fucking!" Rosalie growled.

"I think I could even manage some torture of my own", I laughed slowly rubbing the head of my dick on her soaked lower lips. I watched her tremble in anticipation.

"This should be illegal", Rosalie sighed.

"Don't like to be teased?"

"Not when I'm freaking leaving a puddle waiting for you."

"You're so beautiful baby", I whispered. "Gorgeous actually, but you know that. And when you're like this naked staring up at me practically begging its so hard for me to deny you", I smiled.

I rammed inside of her as hard as I could and she screamed being caught off guard.

"Fuck Emmett", she panted as I pulled back out and thrusted back in with the same amount of power.

She gripped my shoulder and let her finger nails carve into my back as I found the pace to be rather enjoyable for myself. She began meeting my hips in time. Her hands let go and gripped the bed and I knew this was a sign she was close.

"Oh Emmett", she moaned into the air closing her eyes.

I stopped for a second and she shot her eyes opened with a look that could kill.

I turned her body at an angle and pulled one of her legs to my shoulder. I let all of my weight and most of her weight balance on one hand and I began again this time faster and much harder. With this new angle I was going in further than I think I ever had. And judging by the faces and noises Rosalie was making I was hitting her G-spot perfectly every time.

My other hand moved from her hip and traveled down. I found her little nub and began rubbing circles at a erotic pace compared to my aggressive and steady pace I was pounding her at.

In no time I had her screaming my name into the air. I was so thankful to know she was close because I couldn't hold on much longer. I knew I would be cumming quickly.

I had went in and out maybe another 5 times before I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on. I bent my head and flicked her nipple with my tongue and Rosalie threw her head back and with an animalistic growl she began to shake and I was finally able to let go with her. I came a big load and just felt Rosalie's body shake around mine.

"Happy anniversary baby", I said kissing the top of her head.

She laid back and cuddled closer. "No wonder I get mad when you forget this day. Damn Emmett you are fucking amazing", she sighed.

**A/N: You guys better review! That's the only reason I wrote. I missed all your lovely reviews. God I don't care if you're too embarrassed do it anon, I'll still love you 3 **


End file.
